metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Polis (Metro 2033 Level)
The supreme power of the Polis is the 'Polis Council. Overview Seen by many as the last hope for humanity, its last bastion and last think-tank, "the last place on Earth where people live as people, where they still remember what the word human means, and how it should sound". Sometimes named "the City" with a capital C, for most Metro-dwellers it's a dream place. The Greek "polis" or "city-state" was the term coined probably by one of the station dwellers, and it was only a matter of time before it became official and stuck to the place for good. Polis is a unique state of the Metro. Only there the keepers of old pre-war knowledge remain in substantial quantity. All scientific knowledge became useless for other Metro states, as they slowly descended into the abyss of chaos and ignorance. Scientists from everywhere, where their skills were useless, came to Polis. Only there you could meet really old people from pre-war universities, the last artists, artisans, musicians and poets, physics, chemists, biologists, mathematicians... All those who kept the knowledge achieved by thousands of years of human history, that will be lost forever as they pass away. Polis is situated right under the very center of the city that was above it sometime before. And right over the Polis loomed the gigantic building of Lenin Library, the biggest information storage of the old times. After the war it was called "Great Library" and become a religious and sacred place for Polis dwellers, the rest of Metro calls it with respect "Library" with a capital "L". Only Polis of all Metro powers could afford sending stalkers for books. Only there knowledge was still valued worthy to risk your life for it. Polis keeps libraries, and the people there can afford "flats" - trash-built homes inbetween the station pylons or columns. The rest of Metro, aside from a few Hansa citizens, live in tents or even without them. This may seem irrational, but because it was the last science center, it was never attacked, threatened or devastated, but rather traded with and meticulously guarded. All Metro powers were ready to defend it were it attacked. Even the war between Hansa and Red Line did not touch Polis. Polis lacks any tunnels, it only has 4 stations, but has full electrification and daylight lamps. Polis boasts a small, but professional military corps from the former FSB-KGB officers and military leadership, whose buildings were right above the stations of Polis when the War happened. It's system of govenment and life is borrowed from the indian caste system, which was substantially softened. Polis caste system * Brahmans are "keepers" or "priests" of science and art. Their tattoo is an open book in front of a colonnade which symbolizes the Great Library (Lenin Library). Used to be called Librarians but are not called that anymore because of creatures; Libraians. * Kshatriya are warriors, former military servicemen. Their tattoo is the two-headed Russian eagle from the Russian Coat of Arms. * Vaishya are merchants. * Shudra are servants. Caste are not given at birth, you can choose when you are 18. In each caste there are special initiation rituals, which are especially hard for the Kshatriya and Brahman. They fulfill the role of exams. 4 stations of the Polis are dominated by each caste. The government is called Polis Council. Only the two higher caste (warriors and priests) are allowed to govern in the Council. Brahman and Kshatriya compete for power in the Council similar to a modern bipartisan parliament. Brahman are deeply religious and even can be called fanatic zealots of knowledge. They have a mystic cult of the Foliant - three ancient books, one of which records all the Past, the second - all the Present, and the Third - all the Future. First two are deemed lost, but they relentlessly search for the third in the Great Library. Main Businesses *Science *Art *Science stalking *Science Trade *Minor Agriculture *Meat Production Protection Polis is protected in the game by The Ranger forces. At the entrance Artyom and Ulman enter at there are several Rangers with Night Vision Goggles and laser dot sighted weapons. They also have huge fortified defences from what could be Tank guns or other heavy mounted weapons. The Rangers Underground HQ is also here. And many various Rangers are seen on the Bike/Cart Trivia *This will be the only place to purchase the Kalash 2012 (Silenced, Scoped), the next time you will be able to obtain this gun, is from Miller on top of the Tower *It's best to purchase new weapons, armor, and as much ammo here as possible, as there is only one more settlement ahead, and there is no better equipment to purchase there than what you get here, or in Sparta. Category:Metro Universe Category:Locations